Fate by Nobody
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Oneshot. Atempt at humor. Ketika seekor kucing mempertemukan seorang Shirogane Kei yang penyendiri dengan seorang laki-laki aneh yang selalu tersenyum. Slight HaruKei, if you squint. Happy (very) belated birthday, Kei a.k.a Shiroe!


**Fate by Nobody**

 **=x=x=x=x=x=**

 ** _Log Horizon_ © Tōno Mamare**

 **=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Hei, kau datang dari mana, sih?"

Kucing putih itu hanya menatap Kei, mengeong, lalu kembali melahap makanan kucing kalengan yang Kei beli tadi.

Shirogane Kei menghela napas, lalu mengelus-elus bulu kucing itu. "Kau tahu, orangtuaku sebenarnya tidak memperbolehkanku memelihara hewan."

Kucing itu terus melahap makanannya. Sekilas, ia tampak seperti tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Kei, tapi telinganya bergerak, tanda ia mendengarnya meski tidak memperhatikannya.

"Bersyukurlah kedua orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah," Kei menambahkan, membelai punggung si kucing.

Telinganya bergerak lagi.

Tangan menuju leher si kucing, Kei lanjut berbicara, "Pemilikmu pasti khawatir dan sedang mencarimu," ia membelai dan lalu memijat lehernya. Bulunya yang tebal terasa lembut dan empuk.

Si kucing berhenti makan. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, merasa nyaman dengan pijatan Kei. Mengeong manja, ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kei dan kemudian mengelus-eluskan punggungnya pada telapak tangan laki-laki itu, seperti memintanya untuk memijat punggungnya juga.

Kei pun menjajarkan jari-jarinya ke punggung si kucing dan lalu memijatnya. Si kucing menggeliat semakin manja.

Kei menghela napas. Sambil terus mengelus dan memijatnya, ia mengamatinya dengan lebih seksama.

Kucing putih yang mirip kucing persia **(1)** ini — entah apa namanya, Kei tidak tahu — memiliki mata yang bulat besar berwarna biru jernih ( _"Cantik,"_ pikirnya) dan memakai kalung berwarna biru tua yang terbuat dari kulit asli dengan logo sebuah merek terkenal dan liontin emas. Dengan tangan kiri, Kei meraih liontin itu dan mengamatinya. Di bagian depan, tertulis nama si kucing: Nobody (dan Kei mengerutkan dahinya, " 'Nobody'? Tak seorang pun?"), dan di bagian belakang, tertulis sebuah alamat — sudah pasti alamat rumah si pemilik. Dibacanya alamat itu, dan Kei menghela napas lagi.

Kucing ini, Nobody, datang menghampiri Kei sekitar jam 8 malam tadi. Ia mengeong tepat di belakang Kei yang sedang makan, mengagetkan siswa SMP itu dan membuatnya menjatuhkan _onigiri_ yang baru saja dibelinya di sebuah _convenience store_.

Kei sempat mengusirnya karena kesal, namun ia tetap duduk manis sambil terus mengeong kepada laki-laki berkacamata itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang polos dan suci. Kei yang kesilauan dengan tatapan mata itu pun mengalah. Ia lalu masuk kembali ke dalam toko dan membeli satu kaleng makanan kucing dan satu botol susu. Kemudian, ia menggendong kucing itu dan membawanya pulang.

(Dan saat pertama kali melihatnya, Kei yakin bahwa kucing itu adalah milik seorang kaya yang pasti selalu berada dan dijaga di dalam rumahnya dan tidak pernah keluar sekali pun — sampai saat itu, entah bagaimana caranya.)

Ah, mengingat kejadian satu jam lalu itu membuat Kei capek hati.

"Kau kucing mahal, ya," Kei berhenti mengelus Nobody, "Apa yang kau lakukan, sih, berjalan-jalan sendirian ke daerah kecil seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Nobody tidak menjawabnya (sudah pasti) dan malah mengeong manja, mengeluskan pipinya ke telapak tangan Kei.

Kei pun kembali mengelusnya. "Kau tinggal di daerah elit, kan. Bahaya kalau kau ditangkap dan diculik oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Daerah ini tidak aman, lho."

Nobody hanya mengeong dan terus menggeliat manja.

"Kau beruntung mengampiriku — atau kau pintar dan menghampiriku yang terlihat lemah i—Uwah!?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Nobody melompat ke pangkuan Kei dan kemudian melompat lagi ke atas tempat tidur Kei. Ia berputar sebentar, mencari posisi yang nyaman, lalu menidurkan dirinya begitu saja di atas kasur.

"H-hei! Itu tempat tidurku!"

Telinganya bergerak, tapi ia hanya membuka mulutnya dengan lebar (menguap?) dan kembali tidur, tidak mengacuhkan Kei sama sekali.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Pemilikmu pasti adalah orang yang juga merepotkan," ia membereskan mangkuk bekas makanan kucing tadi, lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, di samping Nobody. "… Kita akan mencari pemilikmu be—" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat adanya bercak tanah di celana dan tempat tidurnya — yang berasal dari keempat kaki Nobody.

"AAAAAH! KAKIMU KOTOOOOR!"

Nobody hanya mengeong cuek.

.

.

.

"Nobody."

Nobody mengeong, menjawab panggilan Kei, lalu kembali menjilati bulunya.

Kei membetulkan lengan hoodienya yang tadi ia gulung saat memandikan Nobody, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. "Namamu aneh, ya…" gumamnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Pemilikmu tidak punya selera dalam memberi nama. Apa kau tidak kesal diberi nama aneh seperti itu?"

Nobody mengeong lagi.

Kei memakai _sneakers_ nya, lalu membuka pintu. "Baiklah," ia membiarkan si kucing berjalan keluar duluan, "ayo, kita cari pemilikmu."

Seakan mengerti apa yang Kei katakan, Nobody mengeong riang dan mendahului Kei berjalan keluar pintu.

Dengan tangan kiri di dalam saku _hoodie_ nya (memastikan bahwa ia tidak lupa membawa kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah si pemilik yang ia tulis tadi), Kei berjalan keluar _genkan_ dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan satu langkah, lalu menghela napas berat dan panjang. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya, aku tidak suka pergi keluar rumah… Tapi tidak apa-apa, asal kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemilikmu dan tidak merepotkanku lagi," ia berujar dengan pahit, mengingat saat Nobody terus meronta dan mencakarnya ketika ia sedang memandikannya.

Nobody yang sudah berada agak jauh di depan, menoleh pada Kei dan mengeong, seperti memintanya untuk segera berjalan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Kei menyahut datar, berjalan menyusul Nobody dan kemudian berjalan di sampingnya sambil mengeluarkan kertas dari saku _hoodie_ nya. Satu langkah berjalan, Kei langsung menaikkan kerudungnya. Ia tidak pernah suka sinar matahari yang panas dan menyilaukan.

 _"Rasanya, baru kali ini, aku bersikap begitu peduli terhadap sesama makhluk hidup…"_

* * *

 _"Aku pulang."_

 _"Selamat datang, Kei. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Kei, ayah bilang, ayah akan pulang cepat hari ini. Apa kamu mau ikut ayah dan Ibu makan malam bersama di luar?"_

 _"Tidak mau."_

 _"Ah, baiklah… Oh, ya, hari ini, Ibu membeli melon untuk cemilan. Ibu juga sudah memotongnya. Apa kamu mau, Kei?"_

 _"Tidak butuh. Aku mau main di kamar saja."_

 _"Ibu akan membawakannya ke kamarmu nanti, ya?"_

 _"Kubilang, aku tidak butuh. Tolong jangan ganggu aku."_

 _"Kei…"_

* * *

 _"Shirogane_ -kun _, apa aku boleh meminjam catatan bahasa Inggrismu?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Shirogane_ -kun _?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hei, Shirogane_ -kun _! Aku berbicara kepadamu!"_

 _"Berisik. Kau mengganggu."_

 _"Apa—"_

 _"Yamada, biarkan saja Shirogane. Dia memang seperti itu."_

 _"Hmph! Apa-apaan dia, sombong sekali! Hanya karena dia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi! Pantas saja dia tidak punya teman seorang pun!"_

 _"Ya-Yamada! Kedengaran, lho!"_

 _"Biarkan saja! Aku benci dengan orang sombong sepertinya! Mengganggu pemandangan saja!"_

 _"… Kau yang mengganggu. Kau dan suara cemprengmu."_

 _"Apa!? Shirogane, kau…!"_

 _"Y-Yamada! Shirogane! Hentikan!"_

* * *

Kei tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Nobody mengeong. Kei pun menundukkan kepalanya, dan dilihatnya, Nobody sedang menepuk pelan kakinya dengan satu kaki depannya, seakan untuk memanggil dan menyadarkannya.

"Nobody…"

Nobody mengeong lagi. Mata birunya seperti menatap cemas Kei.

Kei berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Nobody dengan pelan. "Maaf. Tadi aku… hanya… melamun. Iya, hanya melamun. Maaf membuatmu khawatir," ia lalu berdiri dan kembali berjalan, "Ayo, kita cari pemilikmu."

Nobody mengeong riang, berjalan di belakang Kei. Mereka pun memulai perjalanan mencari pemilik Nobody.

 _"Kalau begini… Kurasa, aku tidak bisa menghadapi pemilik Nobody nanti…"_

.

.

.

"Uwaah…"

Melihat jalanan dan bangunan-bangunan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini, Kei terperangah takjub. Setelah berjalan selama kira-kira 45 menit dari rumahnya (karena tidak mungkin Kei naik kereta dengan membawa seekor kucing) dan penuh dengan gerutuan Kei yang kelelahan karena tidak terbiasa berjalan lama-lama (apalagi di siang hari yang terik seperti ini), mereka tiba di daerah elit tempat tinggal Nobody.

"Benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan daerah tempat tinggalku…" gumam Kei yang kemudian menghela napas dan berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan si kucing, "Hei, dari sini ke daerah tempat tinggalku itu tidak dekat, lho. Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa nyasar, sih?"

Nobody hanya mengeong singkat, menatap Kei dengan pura-pura tidak tahu — atau memang tidak tahu?

"Katanya, meski seekor kucing peliharaan pergi sejauh apapun dari rumahnya, dia bisa kembali lagi ke rumahnya sendirian. Lalu, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku dan tidak kembali saja ke rumahmu?"

Nobody mengeong cuek, tidak mempedulikan Kei sama sekali.

Kei menghela napas lagi, mengelus-elus kepala kucing putih itu. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan, ya," ia mengelus pelan bagian belakang telinganya, lalu beranjak berdiri, "Kau pasti hafal daerah ini dan tahu rumahmu di mana, kan? Kalau begitu, aku tinggal, ya. Selamat tinggal."

Tepat ketika Kei baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya, Nobody mengeong memanggilnya.

Kei menghela napas lagi, menoleh pada kucing itu. "Ada apa lagi?"

Nobody mengelus-eluskan punggungnya pada kaki Kei, membuatnya agak kaget.

"Wa—A-apa yang kau lakukan!? Pulanglah! Kembali ke rumahmu, sana!" Kei menarik kakinya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan pergi.

Nobody berjalan mengikutinya sambil terus mengeong.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, sih! Kau baru boleh mengikutiku kalau misalnya turun hujan, tahu!"

Bagai film komedi, setelah Kei mengucapkan itu, langit yang tadinya biru cerah, kini langsung berubah kelabu dan menurunkan hujan.

Kei merutuk kesal.

Nobody mengeong dan menempel padanya.

.

.

.

Nobody mengelus-eluskan kepalanya pada leher Kei yang sekarang sedang menggendongnya.

"He-hentikan! Geli!" Kei berbisik, "Kau tidak hanya merepotkan, tapi juga manja!"

Menggendong Nobody dan mendekapnya di dadanya, Kei berdiri bersandar pada tembok sebuah toko buku, berteduh dari hujan dan menunggunya reda.

"Seharusnya, sebelum pergi keluar rumah tadi, aku menonton berita ramalan cuaca…" Kei bergumam pelan, menghela napas seraya memainkan jari-jarinya yang menganggur di bulu Nobody yang panjang dan lebat, "Cepatlah reda…"

Nobody menggeliat manja di dalam pelukan Kei, merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan tubuh siswa SMP itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, kucing itu berhenti bergerak. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Kei, menengok ke belakangnya, menajamkan telinganya.

Kei yang memperhatikan perubahan gerak-gerik kucing mahal itu, berhenti mengelusnya dan menoleh padanya. "Nobody?" ia memanggil, "Ada apa?" ia mengikuti arah pandangannya, ke arah trotoar di seberang mereka. Penglihatannya samar karena hujan deras dan kacamatanya yang basah, tapi ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang juga sedang berteduh, yang dari tadi sepertinya terus melihat ke arah Kei dan Nobody. _"Itu… Pemiliknya?"_

Nobody mengeong, melompat turun dari pelukan Kei (dan ia hanya sempat membuka mulutnya, "Ah—"), lalu berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Kei pun bereaksi cepat. Ia segera mengejar Nobody ke tengah jalan, meneriakkan namanya ("Nobody!"), dan menangkapnya kembali. Seketika itu juga, Kei melihat sebuah truk melaju ke arah mereka. Kei mempererat pelukannya pada Nobody, hendak berlari menghindar, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak. Kakinya seperti tertanam pada jalanan beraspal di bawahnya.

Kei dapat mendengar suara klakson yang nyaring dari truk itu ketika Kei memejamkan kedua matanya — takut.

Ia merutuk kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Nobody kemarin. Ia mengingat kembali bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa ia tidak suka keluar rumah. Ia menyesali kenapa ia tanpa sadar bersikap baik kepada seekor kucing yang datang menghampirinya dan diurusnya dengan terpaksa, yang mengakibatkannya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kei sudah berpikir bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya (dan ia masih merutuk dirinya yang keluar dari rumahnya), kecuali jika: kemungkinan pertama, tiba-tiba saja truk itu menghilang ditelan _black hole_ — yang pastinya sangat mustahil — atau kemungkinan kedua—

"Awas!"

 _Brugh!_

—kedua, ada seseorang yang mendorongnya tiba-tiba, membawanya ke trotoar yang aman dan menyelamatkannya.

Kei membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya, Nobody yang tadinya meringkuk di dalam pelukannya, langsung mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan mengeong kepadanya, seperti mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja (dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali). Lalu Kei menyadari bahwa penyelamatnya masih terus memeluknya dan mereka berdua berada dalam posisi duduk.

Si penyelamat, seorang laki-laki (Kei tahu dari suaranya tadi dan dadanya yang bidang), memeluk Kei dengan lengan kanannya yang besar, sementara lengan kirinya ia jadikan tumpuan agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Wajah Kei menempel dengan dadanya, dan ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya yang maskulin dan mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya yang tetap tenang dan teratur.

(Dan entah kenapa, Kei jadi terlalu sadar dengan posisi canggung ini dan merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih keras.)

Truk itu berhenti tiba-tiba, terdengar suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga dari rodanya, diikuti suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari di tengah hujan. Kei juga bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang berkerumun menyaksikan mereka.

"Hei, Nak, kau tidak apa-apa!?" ujar suara berat milik si pengemudi truk yang khawatir.

Si laki-laki penyelamat melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kei, dan Kei langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatapnya (dari dulu, Kei tidak pernah bisa menghadapi orang asing).

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" laki-laki itu bertanya. Suaranya lembut, tidak terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Seperti suara seorang pangeran.

Kei menggeleng pelan.

Laki-laki itu menghembus napas lega. "Syukurlah. Kelihatannya, dia tidak apa-apa," (Kei bisa _mendengar_ senyumannya) "Maaf membuat Anda khawatir," ia meminta maaf kepada si pengemudi, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau dia baik-baik saja," si pengemudi menghela napas lega, "Dia temanmu? Atau adikmu? Beritahu dia untuk jangan mengulanginya. Berlari ke tengah jalan di hari hujan seperti ini berbahaya. Kalau kau tidak menyelamatkannya tadi, dia bisa saja celaka."

"Baik, saya mengerti," laki-laki itu masih tersenyum, "Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas keteledoran saya."

"Aah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan mengulanginya lagi, ya, Nak," dan dengan ucapan itu, suara langkah kaki si supir terdengar menjauh, diikuti suara mesin mobil truk yang kembali dinyalakan dan kemudian melaju di tengah hujan.

Berikutnya, Kei merasakan laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Kei mengangguk pelan, merasa wajahnya memanas, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ia merasa panik?

Berikutnya, terdengar suara laki-laki itu berdiri dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kei. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Kei, masih tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya, mengangkat Nobody dengan kedua tangannya. "K-kucingmu!"

Laki-laki itu berkedip.

Nobody mengeong, melepaskan diri dari tangan Kei untuk melompat ke pelukan pemiliknya dan kemudian mengeluskan tubuhnya dengan pipinya, mengeong lagi.

"Nobody," laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil, lega, "Syukurlah kau selamat. Aku mencemaskanmu, tahu."

Nobody hanya mengeong manja.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh geli. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kau tidak pernah keluar rumah sebelumnya, aku jadi khawatir."

Mendengar suaranya itu, Kei, entah kenapa (mungkin karena penasaran?), mendongak, mencoba melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Namun, sebelum Kei bahkan sempat melihat wajahnya, laki-laki itu kembali menoleh padanya, membuat Kei segera menundukkan kepalanya kembali. "A- _ano_ …!"

"Hm?"

"T-terima… kasih…"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Kei. Ia berkata dengan lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Sini, biar kubantu kau berdiri."

Kei dengan refleks menarik kembali tangannya. "S-sendiri—A-aku bisa berdiri… sendiri…!" Sembari mengucapkan itu, Kei berusaha berdiri. Namun jalanan licin karena hujan. Kaki Kei tergelincir dan ia jatuh—

"Hati-hati."

—nyaris saja jatuh, jika laki-laki penyelamat nyawanya itu tidak segera menarik Kei yang kehilangan keseimbangannya ke pelukannya. Lagi.

Laki-laki itu lalu melepaskan Kei dengan perlahan, lalu terkekeh geli, "Kau keras kepala sekali."

Kei hanya diam. Menundukkan kepalanya lagi, ia berujar dengan pelan, "S-sekali lagi, terima kasih…" dan hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Nobody dengan pemiliknya (dan dalam hati berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi), ketika ia merasa laki-laki itu menarik lengan tangannya. Pelan, tapi kuat.

Kei terdiam di tempat, berusaha untuk tidak menoleh pada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. "T-tolong lepaskan…!" Suaranya gemetar, entah karena ia takut atau karena tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain.

Tanpa berkata apapun, laki-laki itu menggulung lengan _hoodie_ Kei ke atas dan kemudian mengelus lengannya yang terekspos, spontan membuat Kei merinding dan segera menarik kembali tangannya dengan kasar.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh geli lagi. "Banyak bekas cakaran di lenganmu. Nobody, bukan?"

Kei mendongak. Matanya menatap antara kaget, bingung, dan takjub padanya. _"D-dari mana dia tahu…?"_

Laki-laki itu, seakan membaca pikiran Kei, berujar, "Kemarin malam, di sini turun hujan. Tidak mungkin Nobody berjalan ke tempatmu dengan bulu dan telapak kakinya yang masih bersih seperti ini. Jadi, kupikir, kau pasti memandikannya," ia lalu menarik kembali lengan Kei, tapi kali ini dengan lebih lembut (dan laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu tidak memberontak), "Nobody tidak suka dimandikan orang lain. Kalau kau memandikannya, kau pasti akan dicakar."

Kei membuka mulutnya sedikit, seperti mau berkata sesuatu, tapi kemudian menutupnya kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki yang juga berkacamata itu menundukkan kepalanya, menoleh pada Nobody yang sedang mengitari kakinya dengan manja. "Nobody, kau tahu, tidak baik mencakar orang yang telah mengurusmu."

Nobody hanya mengeong dengan polosnya.

"Ah, hujannya sudah reda."

Kei berkedip, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya sambil menengadahkan telapak tangannya yang satu lagi. Tidak ada lagi tetesan air yang jatuh ke telapak tangannya; benar, hujannya sudah reda, entah sejak kapan.

Laki-laki itu menarik lengan Kei lagi, membuat Kei menoleh (mendongak) kepadanya, dan sambil tersenyum, berkata, "Sebagai tanda terima kasih, ikutlah ke rumahku. Aku akan mengobati luka cakaranmu. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

Dengan dahi dikerutkan, mulut Kei membentuk kata "Hah?".

 _"Orang ini bodoh atau apa? Dengan mudahnya mengundang orang asing sepertiku untuk datang ke rumahnya…"_

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat," laki-laki yang masih tersenyum itu berujar tiba-tiba, sedikit mengagetkan Kei ( _"D-dia membaca pikiranku!?"_ ), "karena Nobody menyukaimu. Nobody bisa membedakan mana orang jahat dan bukan," ia menoleh pada Nobody yang sekarang sedang mengelus-eluskan kepalanya pada kaki Kei, lalu kepada si pemilik kaki itu, "Nobody tahu kau adalah orang baik. Mungkin, karena itu, dia mendatangimu."

Kei terdiam. Wajahnya terasa sedikit memanas. _"Ini… pertama kalinya… seseorang mengatakan aku orang baik…"_

(Rasanya aneh, tapi membuatnya senang.)

Kei tersenyum, kecil dan tipis — tidak mungkin terlihat jika lawan bicaranya itu tidak memiliki mata yang tajam.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu tampak takjub saat melihat senyum Kei. Senyumnya manis.

.

.

.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong," sembari berjalan dengan Nobody bertengger di bahunya, laki-laki itu menoleh kepada Kei yang berjalan di belakangnya, "aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, bukan? Maaf, ya."

Kei, terus menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi, menjawab dengan suara pelan, "T-tidak apa-apa…"

Laki-laki berambut coklat gelap **(2)** itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Kei. "Hei, jangan terus menundukkan kepalamu, apalagi saat seseorang sedang berbicara denganmu," ia tertawa kecil, meraih kedua pipi Kei dengan tangannya untuk membuatnya mendongak (dan entah kenapa, pipinya terasa hangat di telapak tangannya), "Namaku Kōnoike Haruaki," ia tersenyum lembut, "Lalu, siapa namamu?"

(Haruaki. Bahkan, namanya saja terdengar berkelas tinggi, seperti nama seorang pangeran.)

Kei, yang sekarang mau tidak mau menghadap wajah tampan Haruaki, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain (ia tidak pernah menatap lawan bicaranya seperti ini). "… S-Shi-Shiro…"

" 'Shiro'?"

"S-Shiro… gane…"

" 'Shirogane'…?"

Kei bisa mendengar senyum jahil Haruaki yang memancingnya. Apa nama depan Kei sebegitu penting baginya?

"… Shirogane… Kei…"

Haruaki tersenyum puas, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan lanjut berjalan. "Baiklah, Kei _-kun_ , kalau begitu."

"A-apa—"

Haruaki terus berjalan sambil bersenandung, diikuti meongan riang Nobody.

 _"O-orang ini… S-seenaknya saja memanggil orang lain dengan nama depannya! Baik kucing maupun pemilik, sama-sama menyebalkan!"_

"Ah, orang menyebalkan ini punya nama, lho, Kei _-kun_. Haruaki."

Kei bergidik, benar-benar merasa ngeri dengan orang yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran itu.

"A-aku berubah pikiran!" Kei berseru tiba-tiba, hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, "A-aku mau pulang—T-tunggu! Hei!"

Haruaki menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kei dan lanjut berjalan, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Senyum masih tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"L-lepaskan—"

"Tidak boleh begitu, Kei _-kun_ ," Haruaki berujar, "Kei _-kun_ sudah janji mau kuobati lukanya, bukan?"

"A-aku tidak—"

" _Maa_ , sekalipun Kei _-kun_ mengatakan tidak, aku memaksa, lho?"

 _"Hiiiii!? Orang ini berbahayaaaaa!"_

.

.

.

Shirogane Kei, 14 tahun, secara tidak sengaja, telah masuk ke dalam kandang iblis karena seekor kucing yang nyasar. Selamat tinggal, kehidupan biasa yang damai.

(Baca: Kisah Shirogane Kei bersama orang aneh bernama Kōnoike Haruaki ini, mulai saat ini, baru saja akan dimulai.)

 **-終わり?-**

* * *

 **Hai, hai, halo, semuanyaaa~ Lama tidak berjumpaaa~ * _wink wink_ * *siapa loe***  
 **Saya… Sebenarnya, sejak satu tahun yang lalu, hidup saya tidak sesantai yang dulu lagi (?), makanya saya jadi jarang membuat cerita baru atau meng _update_ cerita lama. Mohon maaf (_ _")**

 **Laluuu, _happy_ ( _very_ ) _belated birthday_ , Shiroe alias Kei _-kun_!**  
 ** _Fanfic_ ini sebenarnya sudah saya selesaikan pada hari H, yaitu pada tanggal 23 kemarin, tapi saya tidak bisa mem _publish_ nya karena _internet provider_ di apartemen saya memblokir situs FFn — dan saya tidak bisa men _download_ VPN di laptop saya yang berkapasitas kecil orz**  
 **Akhirnya, _fanfic_ ini baru bisa saya _publish_ hari ini di rumah saya, melalui komputer tercinta saya~ *penting amet* *maaf numpang curcol***

 **Dan, iya, _fanfic_ ini mengambil latar waktu ketika Kei masih SMP (dan Haruaki mungkin SMA?), jadi dia belum memainkan atau belum tergila-gila (?) dengan _Elder Tale_.**

 **~Seiryuu Sakurane**

* * *

 **Keterangan**

 **(1):** Kucing yang dimaksud itu adalah siberian cat. Sebenarnya, yang mirip dari siberian cat dan persian cat itu cuma bulu lebatnya, sih ._.  
Di _canon_ nya sendiri, tidak diberitahu kucing peliharaan Krusty (Haruaki) itu apa. Dan karena (menurut saya) siberian cat yang cantik dan _majestic_ (?) itu cocok dengan _image_ Krusty, jadi, yah… *seenaknya*

 **(2):** Sama seperti sebelumnya, di _canon_ nya, tidak diberitahu warna rambut Haruaki itu apa. Saya buat Haruaki berambut coklat gelap karena itu yang ada di _headcanon_ saya~ *plak*


End file.
